


just turn my face away from the light

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams about her sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just turn my face away from the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joans23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any deeper blue and you're playing in your grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360643) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



He dreams about her sometimes. She's usually mixed in with all the other faces he sees from his time Below, but she seems more familiar than the others. Sometimes she says his name. It's a sigh, a plea, a cry for mercy. It haunts him more than most things.

The night Lucifer rises, he dreams about her again. This time, she's different. No longer chained to the rack, a bow in her hands, and he thinks of all the warrior goddesses he read about in high school - Athena and Artemis, Kali, the Morrigan.

He knows her, he's sure, but he doesn't recognize her. Her hair is dark as night, eyes black (but not demon-black). She looks fearless, and he wonders if she's someone he knew in his life before.

As he watches, she plucks an arrow from her quiver, pulls the bowstring taut, and lets it fly. It's only then that he realizes he's watching a battle, and she, this girl-warrior, is leading an army against the demons. It takes his breath away as she weaves and slashes her way through the horde, black bile and cries of pain and fear falling away before her.

She passes through a gate - _one of the nine_ , Dean thinks idly - and her path is clear, devoid of all opponents. She smiles, and it is the glint in her eye that gives her away.

Bella. Beautiful, grim, war. The name still suits her.


End file.
